warriors of chaos
by thisiscorinth
Summary: the usual but I hope its a bit more descriptive and vivid. Also theres a bit of a twist and please remember, flames are for making smores, not insulting me.
1. Chapter 1

**WARRIORS OF CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PERCY POV**

It was just any other day. Annabeth and I have just been hanging out, practicing sword fighting and doing all the other activities when a figure stumbled up half blood hill. Annabeth and I rushed over to the figure.

It was a boy. He had my black hair, was around my age and body, but his eyes were more of a forest green and mine were sea green. He had tons of scratches on his body, and his clothes had big patches where there were bloodstains.

It wasn't too hard to figure out why he was injured. There was my old friend, the Minotaur, and he seemed less scary since I last saw him. There he was, swinging his axe, blundering on towards us.

"Go get him to the infirmary." I told Annabeth

"I got beef head over there." I finished, jerking my thumb towards the raging Minotaur. Annabeth nodded, and dragged the boy, who had lost consciousness, towards the Big House.

I charged towards the Minotaur, bringing out Riptide. The minotaur kept on running at me, full speed, and 2 seconds before we collided I stepped to the side and held my sword out to the side. The Minotaur ran right through it, confused, before it dissipated into nothing.

I then went to the infirmary to check up on the boy and get back to Annabeth. As I walked into the room where the boy was, I saw Annabeth sitting in the chair next to his bed, where he was sitting up, drinking some nectar.

"So how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm pretty good, thanks to Annabeth." He replied, which made said girl blush.

"So, Annabeth, ready to get back to our activities?" I ask

"Sorry Perce, I'm going to show Liam here camp so I won't be able to." She says apologetically and I shrug, even though I feel a pang of jealousy.

"Its fine, whatever." I say, and walk to the ocean to sit, calm down and relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh, Liam you're so brave." An Aphrodite girl gushed as Liam, who turned out to be my step- brother, beamed. Liam has just finished a quest to defeat the Hydra and everyone is here, even my dad.

For the past few months Liam has been going on quests issued specifically to him from the gods. And, once Poseidon, -I wont call him dad- named him his favorite son everyone has been paying him attention, and its kind of getting on my nerves.

Its not like I want attention, in fact that's the opposite of what I want.

But Liam's not just getting attention, he's getting my_ friends _attention, and so far Katie Gardner, the Stoll's, and Clarisse have begun to hang out with him and forget about me. Just like almost all the campers, but I don't care since they're not as close as my friends.

But whatever, I want to see if I can go visit mom and Paul so I'll just ask Chiron. As I walked up to the big house, I saw Chiron, in his wheel chair, watching the commotion from the patio.

"Hey Chiron, can I go visit mom and Paul?" I ask.

"Sure." Chiron said. And I went back to my cabin to get packed.

`~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~

I boarded Argus' bus as the hunters arrived, mentally noting to talk to Thalia, excited, no, thrilled to see mom and Paul again. When we were a block away, Argus stopped and let me off. I raced down the block and turned the corner to see mom and Paul's house, and stopped short.

There was something that would forever haunt me. The house was burnt to a crisp, and there were both firemen and policemen standing outside the house.

"Wh-what happened?" I choked out.

"Who are you?" the policeman asked in turn

"Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, who lived here." I answer and they look at me sympathetically

"Sally and her fiancée, Paul, were killed when the house collapsed in flames. But they were asleep, so they died peacefully." The policeman replied, looking at me with increased sympathy.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I walked away from the scene and as soon as the people were out of sight I sprinted towards camp. When I was finally at camp I wiped my eyes and headed towards Artemis' cabin, hoping for some help from Thalia.

I knocked on the door and Thalia answered.

"Hey Thalia can I talk to you in um, private?" I asked, looking at the other hunters nervously.

"Sorry Percy, maybe some other time, but me and my sisters are still unpacking." Thalia replied

"Please, just for one second?" I asked, seriously needing to talk. But Thalia just shook her head and closed the door.

Then I headed for the Hades cabin where I knew Nico would be. I knocked on the door and he came out.

"Hey Nico, can we talk?" I asked hopefully

Nico shook his head. Rejected again.

"Sorry Perce, got to go to my dad soon." He said and I walked off, not wanting to bother him any longer.

When I knocked on the door, Malcolm answered.

"Hey Malcolm where's Annabeth?" I asked

"At the beach." He said nervously. I headed towards the beach, hoping for comfort, but that was the opposite of what I got.

There was a Blondie and Liam sucking face. At first I thought nothing of it and kept walking. But then my blood turned into pure ice because that Blondie wasn't any Blondie- it was Annabeth.

My breath stopped. Then I gasped for air a little too loudly and they heard me. Annabeth looked at me with confusion and Liam had a smirk on his face, looking as smug as heck.

"P-p-percy its not what it l-l-l-looks like." Annabeth stuttered

"C'mon Annabeth, he would have found out eventually." Liam coaxed and Annabeth sighed

"I'm sorry Percy, my feeling just aren't there any more. Can we still be friends though, like old times?" She asked/stated hopefully. I walked away tears streaming down my face, but not before turning back just one more time.

"Btw Annabeth, mom and Paul just died in a fire."

And with that I ran away to my cabin and packed everything I had. Before scrawling a quick note.

_Dear well, everybody,_

_I am leaving camp and never coming back. I may not always get stuff, but I know when I'm not wanted. And just so you know, I needed to talk to you guys because my mom and Paul had just been killed in a burning house, but I doubt you guys'll care anyway. I dont no were Ill go, but i know its not her._

_Sincerly,_

_Percy Jackson_

I then walked up half blood hill and stood next to Thalia's pine tree, taking one last look before leaving camp half-blood, hopefully forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Denis,**

**I wouldn't dream of it. **

**ALSO, DID _ANYONE _NOTICE MY SPELLING ERORS IN THE 1ST CHAPTER?**

**HEHE I BET A BUNCH OF YOU WENT TO THE 1ST CHAPTER TO CHECK IT OUT! Trololololol! BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, ITS ONLY IN PERCY'S LETTER. :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY POV**

As I walked down the hill, I glanced back, hoping someone would come, begging me to stay and stop this nonsense, but no one came. So I trudged on. I didn't feel like facing the olympians, not today, not ever.

I'm still shocked that this happened, it's just unbelievable. I feel like an old toy, used to save them from the titans and thrown out, no longer needed and just another toy the gods-or campers- don't need any more.

But I have to stop thinking like this, it just makes me feel even more hollow inside. I head towards Alaska, where the gods won't be able to find me. But travel was challenging, I couldn't use water in case my dad finds me and the sky has never been an option. So I will take a train and walk. Well, first I have to walk, around 10 miles to get to the nearest train station.

But it was far from as simple as it sounded. About 2 miles from camp, 8 miles from the train, I was attacked by a horde of dracaena which consisted of about 10 dracaena. It was not easy, and the only reason I'm not covered in cuts and bruises is because of my achilles curse.

Just 2 miles from the train station I was once more attacked, but this time by the minotaur. Huh, it seems as if I will always have to fight the minotaur over and over, like we are connected or something.

He charged at me, swinging his war axe to and fro. As he came bearing down on me, I lept to the side, holding out riptide so that he ran right into it and was killed nice and quick. Then I boarded a train that led to Quebec. I settled in the only open chair next to a man, who had a fishing hat on and was reading the newspaper.I can't see his face, but it really doesn't seem to matter.

Well, thats what I thought, until about halfway into the trip he looked at me and I realized just who I was with, Dr. Thorn, aka the manticore. I mentally groaned, 'no breaks do you get' is what Yoda would say, wait, off topic **(A/n I don't know if Yoda would really say that, but it seemed good enough to put in.) **He grinned at me, than he turned into what he really looked like.**(The manticore is an image off the internet, so it might not be exactly like Rick Riordans)**

His red mane fluffed my face, and his horns were way to close for comfort, but I had little time to think about it as his tail swiped at me and I had to dodge. But my reactions were to slow and I got on my shoulder, and it burned like hades. I cursed my self and brought out riptide, swiping it at the manticore in a perfect arc, but right before my sword made contact, his tail swung forward and hit it.

I have to admit, his tail was strong, so strong, in fact, that I almost lost my sword, but, key word, almost. I swung my sword around, except, instead of hitting the manticore, I aimed for the air next to him and, just as I expected, he swung his tail to meet it. A second before my sword and his tail met I brought my sword back around and chopped off half of his tail, imobolizing it.

I pretty much had this fight in a bag, so to speak, 'cause I really don't think I could really fight in a bag, could I? I don't think so, I would have to shrink down, wait, can gods shrink down past normal size?Hmmmm. Wait! I'm fighting, stupid ADHD! Once I was out of my reveree-hehe funny word, WAIT!- I swung my sword at the manticore, and with no weapon he was down for the count.

Hey, I wonder, why is it called down for the count? Isn't it from wrestling? Have you ever heard that wrestling is fake? I said that to Clarrisse once, the only reason she didn't jam my head down the toilet was cause I'm a son of Poseidon, hey! I remember my firist day at camp half-blood, WAIT! Curse you ADHD!

Well, the mortals are staring at me, I better go before somone calls the police.

I opened a window and tumbled out, making a peace sighn to the other train passengers. Then I saw it, at the end of the train was a door, a door I could have gotten through and not had to tumble out a window! Uhhh, I wish I had thought that through. Wait, why is my shoulder burning? Don't I have the curse of Achilles? Oh, wait. Since Annabeth was my mortal anchor, and I saw her cheat on me, that means I lost my curse of Achilles, great, I'm dead meat now.

Man was I right when I said I was dead meat. I have barely been off the train for 5 minute and I already see - oh shoot- laestygonian is bad, like badder than a manticore, evn if there are 3 of them. Cause even I know this math, and 3 is bigger than 1. Not to mention these guys are man eating-ooooooohhhh darnnn. There is another I am totally dead.

AS these thought race through my head, I do the logical thing-run. I run as fast as I can, and thats pretty fast since I have done this procedure so many times before.

But I encoutered a problem, a big problem. There was a cliff, and I had no way around it. So I took my last stand. I wasn't going to die running, at least I would see mom and Paul. I turned around and faced the giants with riptide. I watched them near me and once they were in hearing distance I heard them laughing and joking around about the foolish demi god who thought they could take them on, well they were.

Then I charged them and was able to take out one out. The nearest one roared

"He killed Bob!" Feriously, and it took all my will to hold in a laugh. The man eating giant bob! Then the biggest one stepped forward.

"Demi god, if you submit we will kill you painlessly, if you fight you will be eaten alive!" He roared

"Come at me bro! I die fighting!" I yelled, raising riptide and he charged. I grinned and charged him. We met in the middle, with a loud clang as metal hit metal. I pulled back and he swiped at my stomache, but I jumped back, then I lunged forward at him pulling riptide back with one arm while preparing to kick him with my opposite foot. Our swords clanged together while I kicked forward, and struck him hard, right in the most painfull spot- his tender stomach **(I bet all you were thinking of another place :) ) **. It worked, and he fell down so that I was able to stab him. He dissapated into dust.

But my troubles weren't over, there were two more, and they seemed angry. Like furious angry. They charged at the same time, but they came from different places, which I used to my advantage. A second before thy hit me, I stepped back. They banged heads, and one staggered away, his nose bleeding, while the other stepped back, his eye already turning balck and black eyed one ran at me, unfased, while the otherone, who had a bloody nose, was sitting down and desparetly trying to stop his nose bleed and regain his bearings.

But, back to the one charging, he had a club, and was swinging it more crazily than the minotaur. It was going to be hard, but I stepped forward and block his first hit, sparks flying. Then he sent a swing at me the second after our blades met, and grazed my shoulder, right where the manticore hit me. I really wanted to scream in pain, but I didn't want the giant to see my pain, so I masked it in a sneeze.

I kicked at him, but he was prepared, and he grabbed my leg, flipping me over. I had to roll when I hit the ground just so that I didn't break anything, and I got so close to the cliffs edge I almost had a spazz attack. THen I turned back at the giant, adreline pumping in my veins from the near death experience. I moved around him and struck him from behind right where his shoulder muscle was, and he screamed in pain, while his now dead arm dropped his club.

I then chopped his head off, turning him to dust. But this victory was short lived as the last giant stood up and charged me, trying to avenge his brothers. But by now I had the giants fighting style, so this would be too easy. I leaped over the giant and stabbed him in the back, causing him to kneel over in pain, where I was easily able to slice him and he dissapated into dust.

I then saw a bright flash and heard clapping. I turned around weilding riptide ready for an attack, but what I saw was the most shocking thing I had seen, even more so than seeing the gods.

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE SUBMIT AN ANSWER, FOR ME?**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME, SHOULD CHAOS BE A GIRL OR A BOY? I WANT YOU TO REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**PERCY POV**

It was a man with black hair who looked around 20, his eyes seemed to have millions of stars twinkling in them and he wore a robe that seemed to have a tiny galaxy in it, with planets, stars and comets moving around.I see this magnificent man, and the first thing I say is

"Uh, hi?" which made him laugh

"Hello Perseus Jackson, I must admire the fact that you beat 5 of those giants on your own." He said, beaming down at me.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry, I must have missed the introductions, but, who are you?" I asked. He laughed again

"I am Chaos." He said

"So, you're my great great great grandpa?" I asked, thinking hard. Chaos laughed again, hmmm, I must be pretty funny

"No, but you're close, I'm your great great grandpa." He said. I gave him a 'really' look. He just looked back smugly and this time I laughed, followed by him chuckling.

"So, I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to make fun of me, did you?" I ask

"No, in fact, I did not, I am here to ask you to join a group of soldiers who fight to help the you accept?" He replied/asked. I thought for a few seconds before answering surely

"Ya, I got nothing to lose." Chaos smiled and opened a black hole/portal thingie which he motioned for me to follow him into. It didn't feel bad, but it was really weird, I felt like I was swirling around in a circle **(A/n Couldn't think of anything else). **Then we were in a building with bright walls that were a light yellow that made the room glow and a black ceiling that was speckled with little dots that _didn't_ move and gave a night scene, and oddly enough it felt nice. I followed behind Chaos and we soon entered a room that was like an office. It was kind of small, and my claustrophobia did not help.

It wasn't as strict as an office, but the file cabinet and desk really made an opinion. At the desk there was one chair, where Chaos sat, and 2 chairs on the other side, which is where he motioned _me _to sit. I plunked down in the chair, and felt a bit nervous, it was just like when you were at the principles office and you were in trouble. I sat as silently and stilly as a kid with ADHD could as Chaos muttered into a walkie-talkie.

Eventually Chaos spoke to me.

"Well Percy, I just got Ariadne of squadrent 4 to show you around and explain your training. You also will have to keep your identity a secret, as even here in The Void, which is where we are, you are a legendary hero." I'm a hero in outer space! Awesome! Just then a a girl with blonde hair that went down to her mid back and slightly wavy, and eyes that were a warm grey near that pupil, then light blue and then at the edge of her irises a darker grey, who was probably a child of Athena.

She stared at me in shock then asked

"Are you Percy Jackson?" In evident shock. I smiled at her

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.**(Popping the p, lol sooo funny.)**

"Percy, please put this on." Chaos said giving me a hooded cloak,and succesfully getting Ariadne's stare to turn to him.

"Please do not tell the army their new commanders identity, _yet_." Chaos said to Ariadne, making it clear that I would tell them my identity eventually.

"Ok." Ariadne said, grinning

"You can't tell Taty." Chaos said, giving Ariadne a look. Ariadne grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Now Percy, you will have a new name and I feel σωτήρας όλων or σωτήρας των αθώων would suit you well." 'Hmmmm, savior of all or savior of the innocent? I think the second would be a pretty good name, considering I always will save the innocent, but I won't save all.' I thought

"I feel σωτήρας των αθώων would be better." I state, grinning a bit. Then I look at Ariadne who looks like she was about to faint. I look at her.

"You okay Ar?" I ask, worried

"Yeah, but your smile, its just like the story's say." She says and I almost face palm, but I'm still confused. Ariadne grinned and giggled

"The storys about you? Yeah, they're pretty good at describing you." She said, and a smirk formed on her face. It was pretty obvious that I was readable and I blushed.

"Well,please show σωτήρας των αθώων around, but have him at the arena so he can show what he can do and get his gift and blessing." Chaos said to Ariadne. She nodded, serious again, and led me out. I let out my breath, the small room was really getting at me.

"First stop on the Ariadne express, the bunks, where we will meet Tatiana or, as I call her, Taty." She said, leading me down a zig-zag of corridors until we reached a hallway with a lot of doors each with a label such as _squadrent 1/2/3/4, commander, chaos, assassin, peace corps, medics, Herculean, Perseus, Perseus_ _J_,_ Orion_ or_ hunters. _As usual I was an open book and Ariadne saw my confusion.

"We have many groups, the squadrents are like the main base of the army but, 1 is the best and well, 4 is the worst and has few members, they are the regular soldiers, the commander and Chaos are obvious, assassins are the assassins, and fight alone, the peace corps try to stop fighting and wars, and are pretty good at it, they can even end 100 year wars!, the medics are again, obvious Herculean forces are people who are very strong, the Perseus forces are witty and very good warriors,the Perseus J forces are loyal, strong and tend to use a sword, shield, spear etc." Ariadne took a second to take a breath

"And the Orion and Hunters forces are the same, they're both archers and hunters, but ones a boy group and the others a girl group." She finished. We entered the squadrent 4 room. I could already see what she meant by saying they had few members. The room had dull walls, a dinky grey and light were around 50 bunks and one third of them were full. So there were about 75 members? That doesn't seem quite .

There was a girl sitting cross-legged on a top bunk. She had capri jeans, a grey shirt that said _chicks with sticks _and had a picture of a little chick with a hockey stick on it and white socks. Her eyes were just like Luke's, but her hair was far from. It was brown, and where the light shone on it a bit brighter there were red streaks and it got wavier as it got to the bottom, which led to the middle of her back.

"Hey Taty." Ariadne said, grinning. Taty? grinned back

"Sup' Ar?Who's the newbie?" She asked

"Oh, this is σωτήρας των αθώων." Ariadne replied, as Taty jumped gracefully from the bed and walked over to us.

"So is he in our squadrent or just visiting?" She asked

"Oh, I'm just visiting, Ariadne here is showing me around." I say, tired of them talking about me like I'm not here.

"So, what's up with the hood?" She asked

"If you watch his testing you'll find out." Ariadne replied, dragging me away.

By the time I was supposed to start my testing Ariadne had shown me the Cafeteria, kitchen, arena, training grounds, lounge, electronic room (MOnster free!hurray!) and the meeting/counsel room.

Well,back to the here and now. I stepped out into the arena to see very few people, only around 10, some including 2 boys with either a 2 or 3 on their arm, a girl with a 1 on her arm, Ariadne, Taty with a 4 on her arm, a bot with a P on his arm, a girl with an H on her arm, a boy with a PJ on his arm and Chaos. I didn't have much time to check them out though, for my opponent stepped out on the other side. It was the manticore. This would be to easy.

Or at least thats what I thought, until he rushed at me swinging a _poisoned _blade, since when did he have one of those? But that wasn't it, he seemed to have practiced a bit more after I last versed him. He was faster and actually used good techniques. He swung an arm at me, which I easily evaded, but then he sent his sword down right at me a mili-second later. I rolled to the side, and then side stepped his next attack.

Then it was my turn. I swung riptide at him, while swing my leg around so that he would trip or be cut. He chose to stay up, so the sword left a gash on his stomach while he was able to lift my leg up with his leg so that I was sent tumbling. Luckily, I was able to make a split second twist in the air so that I was projected farther from him. I stumbled a bit standing up, but I doubt they noticed. I charged him once more.

He slashed in a diagonal way that almost sliced me in two, but I made the best of it and used the trick Luke had shown me and knocked his sword. Most people in the arena gasped, which meant something happened, though I couldn't tell what. But then I saw it. The manticore had little daggers held by his tail, I didn't know he did that! He launched them at me, one after one at a super sonic speed.

I ran around him in circles, ducking, weaving and jumping to dodge them. I watched him and found his weakness, he relied on his tail, if it was gone, he was too. I lunged at him, something neither he nor the people-by the sound of their gasps-thought I would do this, Nor did they think I would roll right in between his splayed legs. Well, I did these all and sliced off his tail. As soon as his tail was severed, he whipped around and just sent kicks and punches at me. I blocked each of them.

We were both getting tired, so I ended it right there, I snaked my sword in a zig zag pat his arms, and stabbed him, sending him to Tartarus. Oh gods, this was tiring. But not tiring enough for me not to notice everyone staring at me, mouths open except for Chaos, who looked a bit smug, but still awed. I looked around,

"So, whats up?" I asked. Ariadne and Chaos laughed then said sternly

"That monster wasn't supposed to be beat."

"Oh, um I'm sorry." I said with a faint blush

"No, she meant like, it was suppose to never be beat for it should have been unbeatable." Ariadne explained. I think my mouth dropped open.

**HAHA IM SOOOOO EVIL CLIFFIE!**

**JK IM NOT THAT EVIL**

All the people with numbers on their sleeves conferred then talked to Chaos, who grinned.

"Well, we have just had a record broken." He said, grinning.

"You have scored a 99 out of 100. 1 point off for getting blown back." This is amazing! Miracles do happen! I got a 99% on a test! I pulled a fist back in a 'score' kind of way, and a few people laughed, which caused me to blush.

"Everyone but the commanders and Ariadne, please leave." Chaos said, which earned Ariadne a few glances as the others shuffled out.

"Well, we have a few matters to discuss, first, is it agreed σωτήρας των αθώων is commander of the army?" Chaos started. Everyone present, save me, nodded in agreement.

"Now, σωτήρας των αθώων please remove your hood." Chaos pointedly said to me. I brought the hood down and blinked from the sunlight. MOst people had their mouths open, except for the boy with PJ on his arm, who rushed to me.

"I'm the commander of your forces!" He said proudly. I grinned at him and raised an arm to which he flinched

"High five?" I say, confused. He looked relieved and high-fived me. Ariadne leaned in towards me and whispered

"Abused." As quietly as possible and I understood.

"Well, then there is only one more thing to do." Chaos said. Then he blasted a black ball of what looked like gas, about as my head at me. I instantly blacked out.

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**I DONT CARE, JUST...**

** REVIEW**

**V**

V

**v**

v


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THIS JUST SHOWS WHAT HAPPENS ONCE PERCY LEAVES, A BIT OF A FILLER AND MULTIPLE POVS**

**ANNABETH MIGHT BE OOC, BUT IT FITS THE STORY.**

**THALIA POV**

A meeting has just been called for all the old campers from the Titan war. I got in the room to see Annabeth, Nico, Katie, the Stoll's and a grave face Chiron who was frowning down at a little slip of paper. I thought we were waiting for Percy, but the meeting started as soon as I sat down.

**NICO POV**

As soon as Annabeth was seated, the meeting began. Chiron cleared his throat, then picked up the small sheet of paper.

"Percy has left. But he gave us a little knowledge." The sentence Chiron said was almost to stunning, but Annabeth snorted

"Yeah, _P__ercy _could tell us something." She said disbelieving. I sighed on the inside, she changed so much since the titan war.

"Yes, he could, on why he ran away." Chiron said in a steely voice.

"Now I will read the note:

_Dear well, everybody, _(cue snickering and 'Oh perce')

_I am leaving camp and never_ ( cue gasps)coming_ back. I may not always get stuff,_ (Cue annabeth all the time and mad glares)_ but I know when I'm not wanted._ (Cue sniffles)_ And just so you know, I needed to talk to you guys because my mom and Paul had just been killed in a burning house, but I doubt you guys'll care anyway. I dont no were Ill go, but i know its not her._

_Sincerly,_

_Percy Jackson_

Annabeth read over the note and groaned

"Really Percy!Spelling!" She exclaimed. I was mad, sure, I drove him out too, but I feel bad! She is going over his spelling and grammar! Apparently, Thalia was thinking the same thing, because I could see her shaking her head.

**THALIA POV**

Oh my gods! I can't believe Annabeth's nerve! She helps in driving Percy to the point that he runs away, then she looks down on his spelling and grammar! I know its a bit of my fault that he left, but at least I feel bad. I should have known something this bad was wrong, he had red rimmed eyes. But I let my judgement be clouded by the hunters.

I will search until I find him and know if I can get him to forgive me. I swear on the Styx. And I will get Nico to help me, which I know he will do

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT, BUT I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AT CAMP A BIT MORE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEAR ICRS50,**

**AS YOU WISH**

**DEAR RAISE THE DEAD**

**PJO WISHES IT WERE THAT EASY!**

**PERCY POV**

Uhhh, I feel like a train of laestygonian giants hit me. When I open my eyes, I see Chaos standing over me.

"Hey." I say meekly. His worried look leaves his face

"Sorry, I haven't done that in a while." he says apologetically.

"S'ok I feel great." This statement was partially true, because if I didn't pay attention to the killer head-ache I felt like I could pick up that train of laestygonian giants.

"And what do you mean, you haven't done that in a while?" I asked, after thinking over his sentence

"I haven't had a commander in about...100 years." He said. Wow, I'm...wow.

"Well, why don't we start training." Chaos said with a grin. We walked to the training grounds. As soon as we were in the center Chaos turned around.

"Training starts now!" He said and disappered. I heard a pop behind me and turned around and saw him running at me. Our swords clashed, Riptide almost snapped right there. This was gonna be hard. I struck low at his knee, but he was able jump to the side and dodge. He slashed down in an arc, right towards my back. I ninja rolled diagonally. I got up right next to his feet.

I instantly ducked down again, as his sword soared **(DID YOU 'SEE WHAT I DID THERE'?)**over me and I stabbed down at his toes, causing him to hop around in pain. I went towards him as he straightened up. Then, he was gone and this time I didn't hear a tell tale 'crack' of him re-appering, instead I saw a blade come out of no where and head straight towards my all seamed to be a bit of blur.

Then Chaos became visible. There were people gaping at us.

"What'd we do?" I whisper/asked

"Didn't you realize how quickly we were going?" Chaos asked/whispered back, bemused. I shook my head.

"Nothing to see here." Chaos said loudly, shooing everyone away.

Once everyone was gone, Chaos turned to me.

"Now, it is time to start your training." He said.

**~~~~~AT EARTH, SAME TIME~~~~~**

**NICO POV**

Me and Thalia came back from another fruitless search, one that was shortened by a call back to camp. We have been searching for Percy on and off for the past 2 months! **(WE ALL KNEW PERCY WAS A HEAVY SLEEPER, IS IT SUCH A SURPRISE?...WELL, I GUESS IT IS.)**But we still didn't find him. As we were entering camp we ran into none other that the stormy eyed Blondie that ruined percy's heart.

Well, along with the rest of us.

"I don't get why you guys keep searching. _Percy_ isn't worth anyone's time." She said snootily

"Just cause you don't care about Percy doesn't mean this is pointless." I say, glaring daggers at her. I then commenced turning around and not listening to her. I didn't even listen when Thalia and Annabeth started yelling. That is, until I heard a shriek of indignation. I turned around, and watched Thalia right up in Annabeth's face B**** slap her! This was bad. I dragged Thalia along and towards the big house.

"Today we have learned of a big threat to Olympus. The-" I didn't hear the rest, because Annabeth stormed in, and instead of listening, I watched her. But our enemies must be pretty bad, because everyone looked scared, or worried. And the worst was, the Ares cabin was scared! Now I really didn't want to know, so I didn't ask.

Me and Thalia went to our cabins after saying bye, and we probably both were thinking the same thing: I wish Percy was here.

**FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING YES, I DID MEAN TO LEAVE OUT THE ENEMIES NAME ON PURPOSE, AND TRUST ME, IT WILL TAKE YOU A WHILE TO LEARN THE ENEMY, UNLESS YOUR A GOOD DETECTIVE AND FIND MY HINTS.**

_"Braccas meas vescimini!"_ (Eat my pants!)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEAR DYLAN,**

**YOU ARE ACTUALLY PRETTY CLOSE, OR AT LEAST CLOSER THAN ANY GUESS PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN ME SO FAR.**

**ITS BEEN AROUND 2.5 EARTH YEARS AND 250 'VOID YEARS'.JUST FELT YOU NEEDED TO KNOW, SINCE THIS IS SUCH A BIG BREAK.**

**PERCY POV**

I've only been away for 2.5 years and they already need me!Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at them, in fact I'm happy with my life, plus, I wouldn't be able to because of my fatal flaw. It just annoys me. Can't the Olympians just not get some ancient forces after them?Especially this force, I can barely beat 2,depending on who there is at the most 5, in an hour! I can beat the Olympians in an hour, I can defeat the Titans in an hour, and I can defeat Gaea and her giants in a day! But this force, of just 8 is a very big challenge for me!

But I'm just happy Chaos didn't join, I would not be able to fight my family, and I'm sure most people in our army wouldn't be able to either. You see, Chaos goes around the universe and takes in all those with no hope and no happiness. Most people come from Earth, but there are other places. Well, back to the mission I remember how Chaos told me. I look up at the ceiling in memory.**(SORRY, I JUST HAD TO THESE LITTLE STUPID/FUNNY THINGS LIKE IN MOVIES)**

_~~~~~~RIPPLING AIR FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~_

_I had just got back from my last mission and was chilling in my room, when Jackson,who was like my adopted son that I saved from abuse, burst in. _

_"Chaos wants you, and he says not to blow off your top." He says, panting._

_"'Kay." I say shrugging, and get up, walking to Chaos's tiny room._

_"Now Percy, don't blow your top, but your going to earth." Chaos said and I laugh. This is whats bad? I don't care._

_"Who am I helping?" I ask. Yes, who am I helping, I say this because there isn't just the greeks, there's the romans, the norse, the chinese, etc._

_"The Greeks and Romans." Chaos said_

_"The buzzzzzz **(I didn't want you to know, so I buzzed it out) **are attacking both camps." He says gravely. My shoulders slump this sucks, these are bad enemies.  
_

_~~~~~~~~rippling air flashback over~~~~~~~~_

Well, I better hurry, Chaos wants me to come with him to the Olympians to see if they will accept our help. Chaos opened a portal to Olympus an stepped through, followed by me, with finally tamed hair, and the commanders of all squads. We entered in the middle of a heated 'discussion' that included Artemis shooting Apollo with arrows, Athena trying to stop her, Zeus and Hades yelling about who was better, Poseidon blowing bubbles and many other things.

Chaos coughed so they saw us. When the gods saw Chaos, they bowed but, when they saw me, they almost fainted, except for a few, who did faint, that Apollo had to help. So I did the obvious thing, I said,

"Hey guys, long time no see, eh?" with a cheeky caused multiple reactions, such as the commanders snickering, Chaos trying to hide his laughing and the gods came back to their senses.

"So, uh Percy, what're ya doing here?" Poseidon asked

"I'm playing hide and seek, dad, what else?" I say in that 'really' tone that people use on me a lot. It felt good. Athena snickered and a few commanders laughed. Poseidon blushed.

"So, as you know, the Buzzz are up against you, and we would like to offer assistance." Chaos said

"What are your forces like?" Athena asked, I stepped forward

"We have 9 forces and me, the commander" Some people looked shocked and dad looked proud"but only 3 will be down here, un-including me. Squad 4, the" I blushed"Percy Jackson force-who stal-follows me on as many missions as they can-" I grin"and the hunters force, who insisted aka pointed all their arrows/crossbows/hunting knives at me until I let them." At this Artemis grins.

"But we will also have squads 1 and 2 ready to help." I finish.

"So, do you accept our help?" Chaos asked as I stepped back.

"Yes." boomed the voice of Zeus.

"But can we see a demonstration of what Percy can do?" He continued

"How so?" I asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean by 'how so'?" Athena asked

"Do you want to see powers, skills?" I asked.

"Do you have new powers?" Poseidon asked

"Yup." I say popping the 'p'

"How?" asked Demeter **(JUST WANTED TO GET OTHER GODS/GODDESS'S IN)**

"Oh, I get many blessings." I say

"From?" This was Hades

"Other powerful beings." I say, being vague because their not supposed to know of the other deities

"Such as..." Athena said

"Chaos." I say

"Just Chaos?" She asks

"No, others, I just don't want to list them all." I say

"Can you list some?" Artemis asks

"Fine," I say with a sigh. Chaos looks at me like 'caution, dude' then I say quickly in Croation

"Nikta, eter i dr."

"Come again." Athena says

"Nikta, eter i dr." I say slower

"And in Greek, Latin or english." She adds

"No can do." I say with a shrug and she looks unhappy.

"Oh, I bet I can take you punk." Ares says, standing up

"Ares I beat you when I was 12, now I am much more powerful. I think everyone knows who will win." I say. But this just makes him mad, and he charges at me. I simply sidestep and hit his back with my sword so he falls down, and then point my sword at his throat. After 2 seconds I back off and let him get up. Everyone in the room looks at me with awe, save for Chaos and the commanders.

"With your help, we will beat the buzzzzzz  with ease." Poseidon said confidently, with a hint of pride. I shake my head sadly and he falters.

"I can beat at the most 5 out of 8 at a time at the most."I say sadly.

"Thats still good." Poseidon said

"But what if they all attack at once?" I ask

"The soldiers and campers will help." he says I stay silent, not wanting to burst his bubble anymore.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus said. Chaos made a portal, but I stayed behind when Athena approached me.

"So, why are you so dubious?" She asked

"You know who we are versing, which means unless I defeat buzzz  first, it will be hard, and since buzz is so powerful it will be hard." I reply

"Plus, it takes almost all of the soldiers we are bringing to defeat one let alone 3, plus who will still be defending?" I add. I can see Athena sees my point.

"Well, gotta go." I say, and head back into the portal

Once we were all assembled, Chaos said one simple phrase that made everyone smile.

"Well, that went well. Now, lets eat!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**DEAR DYLAN,**

**GETTING CLOSER!AND ALL WILL COME SOON, BUT ME AND SAVE THE NARGLES HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO WORK TOGETHER FOR A WHILE. AND BUZZ WAS THE ENEMY, BUT NOW YOU GUYS MIGHT JUST FIND OUT.**

**ANNABETH POV**

The gods say we have an ally and that within this group is someone we know. He was in the 2nd titan war, and we haven't seen him in a while. I am almost positive I know who it is, but how? I don't know how it happened. My mom says I should be happy to see and was close to. Oh, I can't wait to see him again, I have thoughts it might be _him _but I don't think thats possible. **(I bet you all think you know who Annabeth's talking about.)**

Chaos's army arrived promptly at lunch time, just as the gods said they would. They made quite an entrance though, which we weren't expecting. The Athena cabin was about to get to lunch when the air started rippling. We all stared at it, wondering what it was and I bet we had WTF written all over our faces. Suddenly the ripples stopped and instead there was this big grey boat with fins that looked like a spaceship.

Then a bunch of girls and boys in blue green uniforms the colors of Percy's eyes filed out. They stood like they were well trained and had practiced. Next a bunch of girls in camouflage filed out and stood behind them, just as organized. These girls, under closer observation, had many different hunting knives, arrows, bolts, crossbows, bows and other hunting stuff.

The next group to file out had boys and girls decked out in grey, brown, black and other dull colors. They seemed a little less proclaimed than the other two groups, but still pretty awing. Once all the people were lined up, the first person in the first line for each group walked up in front of the whole army 2 were girls and one was a boy.

We weren't looking at all the people having lunch so when we heard a gasp come from that direction almost all of us whirled around in surprise and gasped. Over there were 2 people walking out of what looked like a small black hole. One was tall with star eyes that twinkled with happiness and a robe that seemed to have galaxies flitting across it while the other was someone I -we- knew and the one who the gods had been talking about.

At first I thought it had been Luke but no, it was someone I dreaded more and disliked, Percy. His half brother Liam was sooo much better. He was smart, strong and Athena liked him more. A part of me kept saying _Percy was nicer though, and when you talked, no matter how much he didn't understand he looked like he cared plus, he gave up being a god for you. _but I wouldn't listen.

When I realized it was him, I had expected him to be mad at the people who betrayed him, but oddly enough he seemed pretty laid back and just like he was before. Once they were out the army bowed at Chaos and then Percy. When they bowed to Percy he blushed and sighed and said tiredly

"How many times do I have to say no bowing? I told you guys its to formal." He said, just like he would have before he left and we all forgot him. Just then the gods appeared. All the new campers looked ready to pee their pants, which was so funny I almost laughed, but, key word almost. He and the man walked over to the three frontal people.

Percy stood next to a girl in dull colors while Chaos stood in between the girl in camouflage and the boy in sea green.

"Hello half bloods, Olympians and others." He greeted "I am Chaos"-cue gasps-" and this is my army, who have come to assist you in the upcoming battle." People were shouting questions louder and louder and louder, trying to be heard. Then I saw Percy grin and whistle an ear shattering whistle with 2 fingers in his mouth. Everyone shut up.

"Okay I know everyone has questions but please A) think: is your question really going to help? B) raise your hand if A is true. Now, go!" He said some people automatically raised their hands. Then a few minutes later a few more people raised their hands as well.

**~~~~~don't mind me, just a 45 minute time skip where Percy answers questions~~~~~~**

Wow, I didn't know Percy could answer all those questions logically and still seem fun loving. Pfft, I didn't know he could answer that many questions at all. I knew now why Percy wasn't mad; he thanked us for leaving him, in fact, since it led to his current, and happy, life. This makes me feel a little bad for leaving him, but it doesn't matter.

**PERCY POV**

Ha, those campers were so shocked about my new life, and that I could answer so many questions. It's like they think I'm dumb! I mean, I know back when I was still not Chaos's commander I wasn't the brightest, and I'm still not, but hey! Cut me some slack.

The question that seemed to shock them the most was when they found out I wasn't mad at them, and when I looked at Annabeth, I have to admit I was a bit happy since she seemed a bit remorseful.

Once we were done answering the questions Chaos left, and I faced the army. We all stood silent for a few seconds before Jackson (gotta love him) asked the fateful question

"Where are we staying?" It was so simple a question and I already knew the answer, but this was going to be a bit embarrassing since it would be the first display of my awesome new powers. I walked up to Chiron after explaining what was going to happen to the army.

"Hey Chiron, where should the temporary Chaos cabin be?" I asked him

"Temporary Chaos cabin?" he asked doubtfully

"Yeah, we're going to raise a temporary Chaos cabin." I say slowly, like I'm talking to a 4 year old.

"How so?" he asked, confused. I made a little piece of obsidian raise out of the ground, it looked just like the Chaos cabin walls, then made it melt into the ground. He looked-no gaped-at it and I had to laugh at his expression.

"Why don't you guys put it at the beach?" He said/asked

"Sure thats a great idea!" I said enthusiastically. Me and Taty (She's squad 4's captain, remember her?) walked to the beach, and searched for 20 minutes until we found the perfect place. It was a cove, but instead of looking like a kind of bowl, it flattened out and there were a few palm trees.I wonder why I never found this while going to camp? Oh well. I made four 14 by 13 obsidian walls appear,then a roof. This was for the PJ (percy jackson) division and squad 4.

I made another building right next door that had a jungle theme to it. This one was smaller but still pretty cool. It was for the hunter in 15 minutes, thats right, I'm awesome.

"Why do the hunters get their own house thingie?" Taty complained

"I don't want them to kill any boys." I explained patiently.

"If I say I will kill boys will we get our own cabin?" Taty asked deviously

"No, you'll be sent back to base and squad ones leader will take your place." I say smirking. Her face was priceless, a real kodak moment.

"Now, lets go." I said, racing off and leaving Taty in the dust. We found the warriors at the pavilion some talking, fighting or the hunters pointing weapons at the 'rude males'. I whistled and everyone silenced, oh I loved this.

"Warriors, we have our cabins." I said and walked off. Everyone followed me, except for the offended hunters. I sighed.

"I don't care if they offended you, come." I said, staring at them all equally. Some lowered their weapons and walked to the group, but there were a few that stayed in their place stubbornly.

"I will make you move if you don't." I said, giving them a last warning. A few more backed up, but there were still a few left. The whole time the campers were silent, watching us. I turned to Taty

"Two things: first, did you know its rude to stare." I looked around pointedly and everyone started talking quietly"Two, get everyone who has left to the cabins." I then sighed and turned to the remaining hunters. I looked at them for a few minutes in which a few left. There were now only around 5 left.

I sighed and used water in their hands to make them drop the weapons. I then silently pointed towards the cabin and they left, defeated. I was pretty happy that I had been able to get them going. I showed them to their cabin after a few minutes of silent walking. Then I went next door to the bigger cabin.

The first floor was pretty bland, all that had been done was there was a stair case, brown walls,a few mahogany bureaus, a door that had a big blue 'C' on it, a t.v. with a couch and a bunch of bunks that were like the base's and a wooden door with 'restrooms' printed on it in black. The second floor was a bit better, and had sand instead of carpeting, walls that looked like the ocean a flat screen t.v. with a few plush couches and chairs in a half circle around it, a bathroom door like the first, single beds that looked much more comfortable with blue or green covers and multiple wooden chests.

I went through the door in the first floor labeled 'C' and plopped down on my water bed with blue covers, green pillows and watched the high def. T.v. I checked out the room. It had a one person bathroom in it, a couch a nightstand by my bed with a lamp and small book I was attempting to read a soft blueish green carpet and a wooden chest with all my clothes in it.

After around 5 minutes of silence there was a knock.

"Whats up?" I called, bored and went the door to open it.

"How's it going Perce? It's Ar." Ariadne called to me.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Pony dude"I chuck;ed a bit before she continued" called a meeting at the war room, you and the captains have to go, plus, the captains have absolutely no clue where to go." She informed me.

I went outside the cabin to see the Hunters commander chasing the PJ division commander while Taty watched them with an amused expression.I sighed.

"C'mon guys, it's time to go." I said, heading towards the Big House. As we entered the Big House, the conch horn was blown 3 times. There was an attack on camp. All the soldiers were already there, and a few campers as well. I looked over our enemy, it was Aether and Hemera the primordial deities of light.

**(THERE WERE BOTH A MALE AND FEMALE VERSION)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**DEAR DYLAN, **

**YOUR PRETTY CLOSE, AND I'LL GIVE YOU THIS HINT: ONE UNUSUAL ALLY LEADS TO ANOTHER...IF THAT EVEN HELPS.**

**3RD PERSON POV (AT CAMP AT THE TIME OF THE FIGHT)**

Along with the 2 deities of night was an army of around 100 monsters. The campers were a bit shaken, but the Warriors seemed un fazed. The warriors charged right at the oncoming army, followed after a few moments of hesitation by the campers. As they charged Percy called out a war cry that was drowned out by the clashing of blades.

Percy cut through the army slashing, hacking, dodging and using every part of his body. He ran through the army leaving a barely noticeable trail as he made a bee-line towards the primordials who were causing havoc within the demigods lines by firing black balls of energy or darkness. The demigods had troubles dodging the attacks and fighting, but they pulled through._  
_

As soon as he was close enough, Percy commenced the first primordial, who just happened to be Erebus. Percy landed a blow on the back of Erebus's calf, making him roar with pain and anger. Erebus looked at the gash then whirled around to see the offending attacker

"Who dares strike Erebus, Primordial of darkness!" He roared. Percy twirled his sword.

"Perseus Jackson, your newest nightmare." He said smirking

"I see you have an inflated head! Lets see if I can fix that!" Erebus said, grinning as he swung his sword at a laid back Percy. Percy moved so quickly that to most, he looked like a streak of brought up his sword and brought it down in an attempt to make Erebus's grip weaken.

"Ha! Stupid Demi-god that won't work, really, fight for it with your power, unless you have none!" Erebus taunted. Percy smirked,

"I don't need to work hard, Nyx is the only issue, you are nothing." He said, angering Erebus so that he would be easier to defeat because, as Chaos always says, an angry warrior works with all muscles but the one in their head. Erebus's face turned red with a golden tint, which showed he was seriously angry. _Man, he seriously needs to learn anger management. _Percy thought _I'd hate to see his face if he learned I killed more of his allies._ Percy shuddered mentally at the thought, that would not be good.

Percy snapped out of his thoughts when Erebus brought his sword down in an perfect arc, and he was only just able to roll out of the way, only getting a small cut on his shoulder that ran along the top part of his arm. Erebus cackled and brought his sword towards Percy as Percy regained his footing. The strike was low, so that he could make Percy fall, but Percy leapt over the blade and brought out his own sword and sliced Erebus's arm.

Erebus howled in pain and growled at Percy

"You shall pay Demigod!" He snarled. But Percy didn't pay attention to what he said, for he was already delivering his second blow, which was to Erebus's pelvis. Erebus leapt back and snarled. Erebus's black sword Swung towards Percy's mid section, but moments before it reached its target, Percy brought his sword parallel to his body and stopped the blow.

Percy slowly urged the swords, which were still locked together, twisting his wrists minutely so that they were in the right position Erebus saw this and used it to his advantage, he snapped his wrists in a way that twirled Percy's wrists so that they would be dislocated,which they almost were, but Percy stopped the motion so that at the most one of his wrists were slightly sprained.

Percy and Erebus pulled their swords away and circled each other, Erebus a bit more tense since he was the one with more injuries. They circled for a few moments, looking for a gap in the others defense. Erebus made the first move, lunging at Percy's right, but veering left at the last moment. Percy had been ready for this and he easily blocked the hit.

Percy swept out with his foot in an attempt to trip up Erebus, but instead it made him lose his balance for a few seconds. But this was enough for Percy as he hooked his foot in the back of Erebus's knee and jerked it forward, making him fall. Percy brought Riptide down and right through Erebus's neck, killing him almost painlessly. **(I think...)**

Percy looked around and surveyed the fight around him. It was going well, and there were only a few monsters left. Then he focused on the next big threat, Nyx.

"Hey Dark Girl!Over here!" Percy yelled, throwing a dagger that lodged in Nyx's knee cap and distracting her from the commanders and warriors she was about to attack. The commanders and warriors shot Percy a grateful glance as Nyx ripped the dagger out and went over to him. Percy got in ready stance and prepped himself to fight her.

This time he chose to go a bit more offensive, lunging at her when she was around 5 feet away. Their swords clashed barely a foot away from Nyx, who had put enough power in her swipe that lots people would have lost their sword and she looked a bit startled when Percy seemed undisturbed. Nyx didn't let her surprise show, since Nyx wouldn't give him that advantage.

They both backed away and evaluated each other. Percy saw Nyx was tense and that her swords were a bit high, but it wouldn't make a difference, she could easily bring them down. Nyx also noticed somethings about Percy like the facts that he was pretty not worried, and that his swords were perfectly centered and it might be a bit hard for him to bring them up, but Nyx didn't know his full power and didn't want to underestimate him.

"So..aren't you worried that Erebus will join the fight?" Nyx asked, trying to worry Percy. It didn't work. Percy shook his head, smirking.

"Look around." He said, nodding at their surroundings.

"I am curious, but I am not stupid enough to look away from my opponent." Nyx said, glancing around, trying to find Erebus while Percy, unknown to her, inched closer. Percy was 2 and a half feet away from Nyx when she realized she had still been distracted. Anger welled up in Nyx and she lunged quickly at Percy, who hopped to the side at inhuman speeds.

Nyx started going faster and faster, but Percy stayed at the same speed, if not faster. Soon, to all who watched they were just to blurs, one black and the other a green-blue.

After 20 minutes of fighting at high speed, the 2 slowed down and took a step back. Both studied each other, but this time Percy made the first move. Percy's body tensed up, and suddenly Nyx started to gasp and struggle to breath as the air around her was drained of all moister and Percy seemed to be relieved of his cuts as the air around him moistened. Percy paled a bit and went towards her as the moisture slowly drizzled in.

The fight started again, but this time, Nyx was in horrible condition and Percy seemed to be thriving. As the fighting started again, Nyx sent a ball made of shadows right towards Percy, who seemed to concentrate and after a few terrorizing seconds, the ball stopped and evaporated. Percy responded by making water come from the air and trip her. They kept using their powers for over half an hour before fighting. And as soon as the fighting started it was obviously easy for Percy as Percy made the killing blow that was the end of Nyx -for now-in just 5 minutes.

The campers had finished off the monsters way before this fight-around half way through when they were going at high speed-and stood watching as they fought. Lots of them practically had their jaws on their eyes and had their eyes bugging out. The Warriors didn't look that surprised, but you could tell they were awed. All of these expressions were really funny (At least to Percy) and he chuckled at the people.

"Wow Seaweed brain, I knew you were strong but you laugh after beating 2 primordials?" Thalia said, grinning at me.

"It's not the primordials, its your guys' faces." Percy responded, grinning.

"What about our faces?" Thalia growled playfully.

"Come here." Percy said. Thalia walked over to Percy, who muttered under his breath and showed her a silvery screen that had pictures of what the campers looked like and Thalia burst down laughing. Thalia wiped her eyes,

"THAT is a Kodak moment." She said, still grinning like crazy. Other Warriors of Chaos walked up, followed by a few HUnters and campers, all of them looking at the photo and laughing. Soon everyone was looking at the picture, waiting to, or practically rolling on the ground with laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**SORRY YOU GUYS WERE PROBABLY CONFUSED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. JUST REPLACE NYX WITH HEMERA AND WE'RE ALL GOOD.**

**THALIA POV (WERE YOU EXPECTING THAT? =D)****(SORRY IF SHE IS A BIT OOC)**

Ha! Our faces were priceless! If I wasn't included in that picture, it would be perfect blackmail!

**THE NEXT DAY**

As the hunters left our cabin we saw the warriors filing towards the pavilion.**  
**

"Hey, why don't we go by the Hunters group?" Phoebe suggested. Everyone was nodding, and I had to admit, it sounded good. We all walked towards the girls decked out in camouflage. I walked up to the girl who lead them.

"Hey, can we walk with you?" I asked. She looked startled then seemed to size me up and see who I was.

"Sure." She said hesitantly and with a bit of a shrug.

"So, why'd you look startled?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Not many people sit with us. The boys are scared, the girls don't like our maidenhood." She answered. Then after some thought added,

"Except Percy, who sits with us sometimes, but he always seems a bit on edge, like just by sitting next to us we're going to bring a dagger to his neck."

"Well, Percy was different, and you can't blame him, if a boy was to sit at our table, we would gut him like a fish." I said. She nodded.

"Look how nice they get along." She smiled, pointing at our 2 groups. It was nice the girls were talking, joking and laughing together.

"Hey! Want to sit with us if you can?" I asked smiling. The girls grin fell and she shook her head.

"I-we-can't." She said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"Well, most of us were hunters of Artemis once." she said, not meeting my eyes.

"But, why would you be hunters if you broke the code?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Some people regretted their decision, some were framed, some had to leave the hunt but got to join in our army." She explained

"Oh. Wait, didn't you say most, not all?" I asked

"Yeah, some were cheated on but couldn't join the hunt, or wanted to for some other reason and got to join now." She said. I nodded. We walked in silence until we reached the pavilion.

"See ya, nice talking!" I said, smiling.

"Bye." She said, retuning the grin. I picked at my lunch, considering what I had learned, and decided to ask Lady Artemis if they could sit with us. Oh well, I want to see how many boys Phoebe knocked out.

**NICO POV (AT THE SAME TIME AS THALIA'S)**

As I left my cabin to go to breakfast, I saw the Warriors _great_ I thought_ maybe I can talk with Percy like old times. _I smiled at the thought and headed towards the front of the line where Percy was. But I got a sight of Percy and a girl in dull green clothes with brown hair. _Percy's got himself a girlfriend! _I thought with a smile. I walked over to them.

As I got near I heard Percy say good bye.

"I see you got a girlfriend." I said, grinning like the cheshire cat. Percy blushed

"No! She's just a friend!" He said

"Sureeeee." I was now about to laugh. Percy pouted

"I'm serious." He complained.

"Whatever. So hows it going?"

"Good, but Annabeth seems...different." He said hesitantly

"Yeah, I think dating your brother did that to her."

"Oh."

"Well, on a better note, why haven't you invited me to your cabin?"

"I thought you said better note?" Percy asked. I looked at Percy.

"Fine...but seriously? We've been here for like, 2 days."

"Good point...but I still expect an invite." Percy sighed

"Sure."

"Well see ya, gotta go to the Hades table."

"Bye!"

Well, I think that went well.

* * *

**SORRY THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT, IT WAS A BIT OF A FILLER TO GET SOME TIME TO PASS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**PERCYS POV**

I'm pretty surprised that the primordials haven't attacked. It's been 2 weeks since the deities of light attacked, and nothing has come our way, not even monsters. Everyone else is at ease, but I'm not, it seems just like the primordials to attack when we least expect it, so they'll have the most advantages as they can.

Oh well, I better just enjoy the time we have with no fighting. Well, I guess I can't say that there's no fighting. With 2 groups of boy hating hunters there are a lot of times I have to stop the girls from mauling the boy. Usually I wouldn't stop it, but Chaos said I had to keep our hunters from killing campers, and since they mixed their groups together, I have to stop both.

I was pretty scratched up from stopping all those fights and protecting myself from the traps the hunters leave for me. I was annoyed, but I had to do as Chaos said, so oh well. We are currently at lunch, which is way better then over by Chaos-but don't tell Chaos I said that.

We went through the day with nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of Ares boys saying they were stronger than the hunters and me breaking it up, along with my usual avoid the changed Annabeth. It didn't matter though, because by the end of the day I had way to much energy.

I didn't train in broad daylight though. No, I learned that lesson after one training session.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was bored and needed something to do, so I went to the training arena after making sure it was empty and animated a dummy. It was a really cool power Chaos gave me, where if I needed to train, I could make the dummy come to life and be more like a real person._

_The dummy started to move and I started with it. We sped up, going faster and faster, until we would be blurs to any people who watched. The dummy thought a lot like me, so the battle went on for over 30 minutes at which point I was tiring. The dummy never tired, so I knew I had to end it, and quick.I went for a strike towards the head, but suddenly swooped down and cut it in half._

_I got up, ready to leave, when I saw almost all of the camp staring at me, wide eyed. I did not like that attention, so I practically ran from the scene. My friends are still laughing about it._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

So, I waited until around10:30 when everyone was asleep. So I waited and waited and waited until everyone was asleep. Then I went to the beach and practiced.

~~~~~~~~~JUST AN AWESOME LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~

I was stopping my training around dawn when I felt a power surge. A power surge is when another powerful being comes close and is using their powers to an extent that you can feel them. It was coming from the area near Thalia's tree. I rushed over there. What I saw was not good, not good at all.

It was Hemera and Aether, the primordials of light, they most of thought we wouldn't be prepared because they only had a small force of monsters. I didn't know what to do, fight them on my own, or blow the conch. I decided the latter. I ran and blew the shell, then ran back to the enemy. Uhhh, so much running!

"So we meet again." I yelled over to the primordials. Hemera walked over.

"We never met." she stated

"We have now." I said smugly. Hemera had that look on her face like 'really?". I grinned at her.

"So, watcha doin'." Hemera looked at me like I said the most stupid thing in the world.

"I came here to say hi." She said sarcastically. I held my hand to my heart

"I'm touched that you would walk so far, just to say hi." I said, smiling. Hemera growled in frustration and motioned for Aether to come over by us.

"Whoa, I'm a double duty." **(I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, AND IF YOU DO, DO TWO THINGS 1) EXPLAIN IT TO ME 2)HAVE YOUR BRAIN CHECKED)**Wow, even I don't make sense to myself, I really need to work on my stalling abilities. Hemera face palmed and it took real will power not to laugh.

"You are annoying." Aether growled.

"You know me so well." I smiled

"Are you going to fight?" Aether asked exasperated. I looked around and saw almost all the Warriors and lots of campers. I grinned crazily and struck at Hemera, hitting her thigh.

"Yup." I said, popping the p. Aether brought his sword at me. Now I concentrate. I knew it was two on one so I brought out another sword from a sheath on my waist. I was blocking attacks from both Primordials at the same time. We were going fast, I knew that and we might seem like blurs to other people. I didn't want to stay on defense I stomped my feet on the ground. No, I am not having a temper tantrum.

The ground around the primordials started shaking and there were growing cracks in the ground under their feet. They hopped away, not wanting to be swallowed by the ground. I brought out my foot and tripped Aether. I brought my sword down on his chest, but he rolled out of the way and I got his shoulder. Hemera went to strike me, and I knew I couldn't bring my sword up in time, so I willed water to encase her sword. I felt the familiar tug in my gut, and it happened. The sword hit me, and the water kept it from doing any damage.

I used riptide to jab Aether, who was coming at me from the side, while I used my other sword to fight Hemera, strike, block, jab, duck it was a repeating cycle. Until Hemera messed it up by using light to blind me. I used water to make a mirror and keep the light away from my face and sent a jab at Hemera's foot. It struck and hit right in between where her ankle and foot connected, I severed the connection between the two, so that her foot would be pretty wiggly.**(EWWW..) **

Hemera was stuck using one foot now, so it would be easy. I brought down riptide on Hemera, who had collapsed when I severed the connection. I quickly decapitated her, making it as painless and quick as possible, sending her to the Void, where all Primordials go when killed.

I turned over to Aether, who had gotten up and was in good fighting shape. I sheathed my sword and kept only Riptide out. Aether went at me and struck down with a sword. I got my sword point right at his hand and turned it. It would usually disarm the person in an instant, but Aether had a good grip on his sword, and it only made his grip weaker.

I made the ground shake again and he almost lost his sword once more, and he also had wobbly knees. I got my foot in the crook of his knee and pulled forward with all the power I could. Aether's knee's buckled and I brought a knee up to his face with enough power to break his jaw. I slashed him with Riptide and he went to the Void.

I looked around and saw only a few monsters were left. I rushed into the battle and soon all the enemy was gone. Taty approached me after the fight.

"What were you and the primordials talking about before the fight?" She asked nervously

"I was stalling them so that everyone could get here, and I did horribly." I answered honestly.

"You stall pretty good."

"Nope, they almost blasted me, I was so annoying like, 5 times." I said grinning

"Really?"

"Yup, I got Hemera to face palm!" Taty face palmed

"Yeah! Just like that!" Taty rolled her eyes.

"She did that too!" Taty started laughing.

"Nope, she didn't do that."

"Whatever. Lets go to our cabin."

"K." We walked to our cabin in a comfortable silence. As soon as we entered I said

"I am pooped. I need a nap." and walked into my room, collapsing on my bed.

I will never again stay up all night...

* * *

**AND WE'RE GOOD, HERE IS CHAPIE 10!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**THALIA POV **

I woke up to an empty cabin. The hunters left me _again_!Ughhh. I fixed my bunk and went around camp looking for Percy. I needed to know what he said to the primordials. I couldn't find Percy, but I found the next best thing, the girl he seemed to be close to. I walked up to her a little bit timidly.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked. The girl grinned like she knew something I didn't, quite like Percy would at some times.

"You already asked one, but shoot away."

"What was Percy talking to the Primordials about?"

"He was stalling, in which he did good yet bad."

"How is that possible?"

"He stalled them so we could back him up. But his knack for earning dangerous enemies was there." She stated. I laughed.

"Hemera didn't do that." She said with a feral grin. I rolled my eyes. The girl laughed

"She did that!" I face palmed, she sounded just like Perce.

"Hemera did that too!"The girl sounded excited. I snorted. The girl looked thoughtful

"I'm pretty sure she did that too." She said nodding. I noticed Percy and motioned for him to come over.

"Hemera did that too!" This girl was _pumped _and crazy. Percy heard the last part as he headed over to us.

"Very original Taty." He said smugly. The girl-Taty- stuck her tongue out at him.

"How's it going Pinecone face?" Percy turned to me.

"I told you not to call me that sea weed brain!" I exclaimed. Percy laughed.

"You know you looooove it." He said with the biggest grin in the world. I kicked him, wiping the smile off his face.

"Its on!" He yelled and dove at me.I dodged to the side, but Percy had been expecting that, and wrapped his arms around my waist as he barreled past. I squealed and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

We spent the next 20 minutes wrestling until the hunters came, just as Percy sat on me. Percy blushed and got off me before they called Artemis and had her turn him into a jackalope.

"Afraid of some girls?" I teased him. He glanced at the hunters, who were looking at him menacingly. He gulped.

"Yes!"

"Wow perce, Kronos the Titan of time is no worry, but a group of girls who hate you and your gender, they give you the shivers."

"Oh, you'd be scared of a group of girls who outnumber you, can zap you with lightning and have you turned into a jackalope." I laughed at him.

"You weren't afraid of a monster army that outnumbered us." I pointed out.

In the end we argued over the matter for 10 minutes. In the end we both collapsed on the ground, just as Lady Artemis flashed in, saying.

"You 2, stop fighting." Me and Percy looked at her,

"Who's fighting?" Percy asked Artemis looked at us disbelievingly.

"But...you were just...wait aren't you..I give up!" I laughed at her, and Percy looked like he wanted to laugh along, but was to scared to. I looked at him and his eyes filled with dread.

"Awww dwoes liwwle Pewcy get the swivvers fwom the liwwle giwls?" I asked in a baby voice. Percy blushed and chuckled while I and the hunters laughed.

"You'd be scared if the person can turn you into A JACKALOPE!" Percy defended himself.

"Whatever. Lets go to breakfast." I said. Percy looked at me like I said something stupid.

" Breakfast already passed, like, 5 minutes after we started talking.." He informed me, a bit nervously. He knew how I could get when I was hungry I guess.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I roared.

"What?" Percy squeaked.

"WHY DIDN''T YOU TELL ME!?"

"I thought you knew!" Percy's usual tan was gone, and he looked a color lighter than a few minutes ago.

"NOT COOL!" I screeched. I sent a lightning bolt at Percy. Percy scrambled away and ran away. _The poor fool... _

I chased after Percy, going around the whole camp, zapping at him with lightning bolts. This went on for half an hour, campers scrabbling out of our way, until we reached the beach. Percy turned to me and smiled. Uh-ohh.. Suddenly the water around him rose. But I wasn't expecting what happened next.

The water washed over me, yet I was still dry. I looked around. I was in water dome. What had seaweed brain done now? I found at soon enough. I willed some more lightning at Percy and shouted at him to let me out. The lightning flashed inside the water dome, collecting on the walls, and making it harder to get out or in, while Percy cupped a hand around his ear and mouthed _I can't hear you _then I figured out what happened.

I got mad. Like, really mad. Lightning flashed throughout the dome. Percy stood there watching until I finally couldn't summon any more lightning. I was let out of The dome. I shot one last lightning bolt and was happy to see it shock Percy and make his hair stand up like frankenstein with the grey streak making it even more realistic before passing was a lot of lightning..

**ARTEMIS POV**

I saw Percy and Thalia fighting and decided to break it up before they started a children of the big 3 war _again_. I flashed by them, but saw no fighting.

"You 2, stop fighting." Thalia and Percy looked at me,

"Who's fighting?" Percy asked.I looked at them had just been fighting!

"But...you were just...wait aren't you..I give up!" Thalia laughed at me, and Percy looked like he wanted to laugh along, but was to scared to. Thalia looked at him mischievously and his eyes filled with dread.

"Awww dwoes liwwle Pewcy get the swivvers fwom the liwwle giwls?" Thalia asked in a baby voice. Percy blushed and chuckled while Thalia and the hunters laughed.I watched as it went on.

"You'd be scared if the person can turn you into A JACKALOPE!" Percy defended himself.

"Whatever. Lets go to breakfast." Thalia said. Why do they fight then..not fight!? Percy looked at Thalia like she said something stupid, which, she did.

" Breakfast already passed, like, 5 minutes after we started talking.." He informed Thalia, a bit nervously. He obviously knew how Thalia could get when she was hungry I guess.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Thalia roared. Percy's a goner..

"What?" Percy squeaked.

"WHY DIDN''T YOU TELL ME!?"

"I thought you knew!" Percy's usual tan was gone, and he looked a color lighter than a few minutes ago.

"NOT COOL!" Thalia screeched. She kinda sounded like Medusa did...The Thalia sent a lightning bolt at Percy. Percy scrambled away and ran away. _The poor fool..._

Thalia chased after Percy, going around the whole camp, zapping at him with lightning bolts. I followed and looked at all the destruction left in their 's gonna get in went on for half an hour, campers scrabbling out of Their way, until we reached the beach. Percy turned to Thalia and smiled. Uh-ohh.. Suddenly the water around him rose. But Thalia-nor I- wasn't expecting what happened next.

The water washed over Thalia, yet she was still dry. Thalia looked around, confused. She was in what looked like a water dome. I wanted to tell the male to let her out, but decided to watch and intervene if it got had the boy done? I found at soon enough. Thalia willed some more lightning at Percy and shouted at him,probably to let her out. The lightning flashed inside the water dome, collecting on the walls, and making it harder to get out or in, while Percy cupped a hand around his ear and mouthed _I can't hear you! _then I figured out what happened.

Thalia got mad. Like, really mad. Lightning flashed throughout the dome. Percy stood there watching until Thalia finally couldn't summon any more lightning. I was worried about her, but I knew he wouldn't let her get was finally let out of The dome, she looked like she was about to pass out. Thalia shot one last lightning bolt and was obviously happy to see it shock Percy and make his hair stand up like frankenstein with the grey streak making it even more realistic before she passed was a lot of lightning..

I was about to dive for her, but Percy was faster. He got the water to catch her and slowly let her hit the ground, barely making a thud. Then he picked her up bridal stile and carried her to the infirmary like nothing happened. I shook my head. These two were something else...


	12. Chapter 12

**GUEST~THANK YOU!*LOOKS LIKE ADELE WHEN SHE WON ALL HER GRAMMIES***

**GREEKFREAK101**

**OCEANLOVER91~THEY ARE... :)**

**CHAPTER 12**

I carried Thalia to the infirmary bridal stile. When the Apollo camper saw her he barely raised an eyebrow. He knew about our fights. He led me to the nearest crisp white bed and I set Thalia down.

"When she wakes up, I don't know what she'll remember, so she will either be madder than a hornet, or groggy. If she's groggy, tell her we had a fight and she had the last hit." I instructed him. He nodded, probably already knowing the drill.

I walked out of the infirmary and was instantly bombarded with questions by the one and only Ariadne, who apparently hadn't seen the fight.

"What happened?Are you already in trouble?Did you kill someone? What happened?Did you get in a fight?Did someone say anything mean?WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED!?" she asked like a machine gun.

"first, Thalia. Second, I hope not,third NO!fourth, again, Thalia. fifth sorta. sixth, a bit. seventh, once more, Thalia." I answered. Ariadne nodded in understanding

"So what did you do this time?" She asked with a smirk. I glared at her

"Thalia started it." I said. Ariadne rolled her eyes

"Very mature perce." She said sarcastically

"HEY she did, she kept making fun of me for not wanting to mess with the hunters!" I defended myself

"Wait...*giggle*..you one of the*chuckle* strongest *collapses to ground laughing*people in the *tears stream out of eyes,laughing so hard*universe are scared of a bunch of girls?" Ariadne said laughing hard by the end. I stalked away and pointedly ignored her.

"Peeerrrrccccyyyy." She whined

"Tallllllkkkkkk."

"One more word and I'm teleporting you to a dark quiet corner and making you reflect on something." I said gruffly

"YOU SPOKE!" Ariadne cried out in joy. I mock glared at her and teleported her to a corner in the Hades cabin.

"And she doubted me..." I muttered with a small chuckle, then Taty came by

"Hey where's Ariadne, I can't find her!" I smirked

"She annoyed me." I said

"Should I go by the Hades cabin to get her?" Taty asked in that what-will-I-have-to-solve-now?! voice

"No, I want her to find her way out." I said with a chuckle, causing Taty to roll her eyes.

"You're so immature." She scoffed

"And your not...?" I shot back with a grin, causing her to glare.

"No!" She snapped quickly

Then a furious, red faced Ariadne stormed out of the Hades cabin.I teleported into the nearest tree.

Aren't I Manly?...Don't scoff!

**Sorry its so short and bad, but I wanted to post something for you guys.**


	13. AN

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.

i was off fanfic for a while, cause I've had lots of sports, cello, and school and now all of my chapters that were around half finished are deleted, so I have to redo them, and it will probably be a while until my next update. I'm also getting a bit of writers block*winces* so if you have any ideas they will almost definitely be used, thanks!

~thisiscorinth


End file.
